Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Harry Potter
by PockyMonstaa
Summary: Two aliens emerged from the elevator, and moments later, Mr Wonka is dead on the floor of Charlie's house...
1. Chapter 1

In unity, they pushed the beds onto the lift, despite of all the screaming coming from their respected elders.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded everyone in Charlie's house and before their eyes appeared what seemed to be two aliens. Their appearance looked so bad; Charlie had the urge to vomit.

'M-m-m-master, it didn't w-w-w-work!' said the short fat person, stumbling over almost every word he spoke.

'Shut up, Wormtail. I know it didn't work. We'll just have to eat them, perhaps,' his master replied with an evil smile, 'The house seems pretty good for us, after all. It's in ruins, and it's very beautiful and obsolete.'

The elders couldn't bear the silence anymore. 'We're doomed!' said Grandma Josephine.

'Look what you brought to us!' yelled Grandpa Joe to no one in particular.

'Look, we're probably just dreaming,' said Charlie calmly, 'Let's just poke them with their sticks and maybe something more exciting will happen.'

'We're holding sticks?' said Wormtail, astonished, 'What sticks?'

'Wormtail, do I have a stick around me, perhaps?'

A revelation came to Wormtail, and he worded out his suspicion, 'Not really? Perhaps it's something precious to us.'

'We're in grave danger, Wormtail! We must get out of here at once, before they take away our sticks and poke us with them!'

A long silence befell them as no one said anything.

'What are they, you know, talking about?' Charlie whispered to Grandpa Joe.

'No idea', Grandpa Joe whispered back.

'Well then, shall we try the method of poking them with their sticks?' announced Charlie with satisfaction and bravery.

'No!' roared Wormtail's master, 'We will not let you take away our sticks!'

Trying to stay as calm as possible, Charlie walked up to them and took the stick in Wormtail's hands. Immediately, Wormtail's master shouted, 'Avada Kedavra!'

'What's that mean?' asked Charlie curiously and looked at the stick with wonder, 'Avada Kedavra.'


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, time cannot be turned back, and a luminous green light flashed to Mr Wonka and he fell motionless onto the floor of Charlie's house.

'Mr Wonka! Are you all right?' A voice said after another as everyone peered to look at Mr Wonka. However, there was no reply; he was long gone. No broken bones, no blood, no diseases, it was just a flash of light and he was gone.

'Who are you two? What do you want? Get out of here now!' yelled Charlie. In unison, they all took turns to shout mean things at them.

Grandpa George said, 'You two should try taking a shower. You stink! The odour in the room when you guys set foot in here!'

'Father, how could you say such things?'

Grandma Georgina added, 'Yeah! And you're so ugly you burn my eyes! Get out of here so my eyes can have the peace and rest they were having before!'

'Mother, have you lost your manners?'

'What? They deserve it,' said Grandpa Joe, before adding, 'You're fat too!'

Grandma Josephine saw the fun, so she put her opinion in as well, 'You should have plastic surgery. But even after, I think you two will still look ugly and fat.'

'Mother, I never knew you'd say such things!'

The elders ignored them completely. After all, they had never been more satisfied in their lives. It was like a freedom to their not-so-innocent side.

As they turned to leave, Wormtail exclaimed, 'M-m-m-master! Your w-w-w-wand! That b-b-b-boy still has it!'

'You mean this stick? Well, I'm not giving it back to you, sorry. I think your 'wand' has caused us enough chaos today. Now, get out of here before I kill you both too!'

His master took a while to recall everything that had just happened before he nodded solemnly.

'Let's go, Wormtail,' he said, with a confused expression on his face.

On their way out, his master asked him, 'Wormtail, is it as they say? Am I really that ugly? And do I really need a shower?'

However before Wormtail could reply, Grandpa Joe shouted, 'Don't forget! You're fat too!'


	3. Chapter 3

Then Charlie broke the silence, 'Well, Mr Wonka has promised us his factory, now we must prove to him that we'll take good care of it.'

The elders agreed and went on the lift. Although the journey was speedy, no one took notice of it and just waited to reach the factory.

The funeral was silent and distinct from normal funerals. There weren't any singing coming from the Oompa Loompas like before; they simply stared at the dead body in the coffin.

'You know what? We should bury them all, and work the factory ourselves,' whispered one Oompa Loompa.

'Yeah,' agreed another, 'They killed Wonka after all.'

And thus, they were all buried alive, whilst the Oompa Loompas continued to run the factory.

-THE END.


End file.
